Timeline
This is a timeline of the major events of the world of The Last Sovereign, both before and during the plot of the game. As the game itself provides very few explicit dates, most of the dates are based on conjecture, interpretation, and information provided by the author outside the game. Nevertheless, this list is a good approximation of the order of events. Dates are given in AE for Arclent Era, per Sierra Lee's definition. Cultures other than the human nations on that continent may use other calendar systems. All birth dates are taken from the ages on the wiki pages, with the ages presumed to be the age when they are first met by the party in game (Allowing some wiggle room as to what the date of the first meeting is). Before Arclent Era ??? BAE * Eustrin founded for the protection of the Dwarven people.Happened in the ancient past per monument in Eustrin. BAE date slightly more probable. * An ancient Incubus King (not the Incubus King) ruled in present day Zirantia.The Arclent Era was defined by the deposition of an Incubus King Empire, and no others have been known in Arclent until the arrival of the Incubus King, so the tomb of the Incubus King in Zirantia must predate the Arclent Era. * Zirantian led monarchy in cultural successor to the Incubus King ruled state in present day Zirantia.The tomb Biyue shows to the party is also ancient, and thus presumably also predates the Arclent Era. Early Arclent Era 1 AE * The fall of an ancient Incubus King's empire in Arclent.See DukeLeto7's conversation with SierraLee in the community section of the Patreon page. * Beginning of Arclent Era. ??? AE * The Lustlord becomes a shard-holder, takes control of the Kingdom of Rodak.The Skullcrusher tells Ginasta that the Gathering has lasted a thousand years during the Carnival of Sex. The Lustlord then claims to have been ruling for an unspecified (but implicitly large) number of years in the conversation that follows. Ginasta then points out that there was a time when he was the youngest King at the Gathering. If both statements are true and taken at face value, then the Lustlord has been ruling for less than a thousand years. * The Anak becomes a shard-holder, takes control of the Kingdom of Philon.The order of seniority denotes that the Anak has been ruling for less time than the Lustlord but more time than Esthera. * 1st Arclent War ("Foundation War" in Ardoheim.) * Formation of Ardoheim, Aram and Givini as states. * Esthera becomes a shard-holder, formation of the Orgasmic Empire in Renthnor.Esthera has been ruling for centuries, not millennia. c. 850-900 AE * Explorers from Arclent circumnavigate the globe. * Discovery of the continent of Thenours by Arclent's Explorers.Conversation on the Continents in Academy Library. 877 AE * Founding of Thaumaturgical Academy in Stineford.Sign in lobby of Academy. * Reign of King Ristlin VII of an unnamed kingdom in the region of Stineford.See DukeLeto7's extended conversation with SierraLee on world history issues in the 9/17/2017 Patreon update comments. 11th Century AE c. 1045 - 1065 AE * Aram conquers the nomadic Maranite tribes of the desert near Eustrin.Megail says this happened about a century back on entering the Eastern Deserts. 1063 AE * Birth of future High Priestess Hester. 1066 AE * Birth of Neranda as Princess of Eustrin. 1068 AE * Birth of Alonon as Prince of the Royal House of Ardoheim. c. 1081-1082 AE * Birth of Vhala in Ardoheim. 1092 AE * Birth of Galvia in Eustrin. 1093 AE * Birth of Riala in Renthnor.It's overwhelmingly likely that Riala was born somewhere on the continent of Renthnor. 1097 AE * Birth of Simon in Ardoheim.He was 55 per Robin's conversation with Hilstara in the lower caverns of Devil's Pass in Chapter 1, but told the archivist that he was 56 during his stay in the Orgasmic Empire in Chapter 2, meaning he had his 56th birthday sometime in the interval between Spring and Autumn of 1153 AE. See also SL's comments on this very page here. * Death of Simon's Mother in childbirth.Conversation on family with Chaya. c. 1000?? - 1110 AE * The Incubus King acquires a shard somewhere in Renthnor.We know he attended at least one Gathering prior to 1153 AE, since he is listed as one of the four "regulars" during the introductions on the first day, but we have no idea when. We also don't know how long he was in Renthnor prior to his attacking Arclent, but I'm inclined to think it wasn't all that long. 12th Century AE c. 1100 - 1130 AE *The Lord of Blood acquires a shard, establishes his floating fortress and begins building his armies.This has to have been recent enough that there has been no Gathering since his appearance, but prior to the Fucklord acquiring his shard, based on the order of seniority at the Gathering. 1100s AE 1104 AE * Birth of Wynn.All characters first met in the trip to Zirantia are assummed to have a birthday which increases their wiki stated ages by one in 1155 AE. 1110s AE c. 1110-1112 AE * Simon's Father remarries.Note below that Simon's Father and Step-Mother died in the war "before they could have any children". This would be a somewhat odd thing to say if their marriage had happened soon after Simon was born, which happened 15 years before the war. There being no particular reason to put off having additional children prior to the invasion of the Incubus King, this implies that the marriage took place very shortly before the war itself. c. 1110 - 1118 AE * Birth of Captain Palina in Aram.She has to have been a child when she saw Simon return with Linda's body c. 1119 - 1122 AE. I'd be more inclined towards her being born around 1115 or 1116 AE, making her in her late 30s during Megail's path. 1112 AE * Birth of Hilstara in Ardoheim.Hilstara's birth date and her being a minor by modern standards during her early military service with Simon and Wendis have been confirmed by SierraLee in this discussion with DukeLeto7. 1112 AE * The Incubus King driven out of Renthnor, invades Arclent. * Beginning of 2nd Arclent War. 2nd Arclent War c. 1112-1115 AE * Death of Simon's Father and Step-Mother in early stages of war, before they had any children. * Latest probable dates for the beginning of Alonon's reign as King of Ardoheim.The monument in Stineford refers to the 2nd Arclent War as "King Alonon's", and he was 45 when it began, so his predecessor is very unlikely to have survived very long into the war. c. 1112-1117 AE * Fall of the Northwestern Elven Kingdom.There were "two different kingdoms" belonging to the elves in the west that were destroyed by the Incubus King per Altina when Kai asks about the shrine outside the fortress on the Withered Mountain. When Simon and Neranda discuss Dwarven atheism in Eustrin, Simon mentions that elven theologians in the northwest were Ivalans who had become atheists in all but name prior to being mostly wiped out in the invasion. One of the kingdoms must have been relatively near the Withered Mountain, since they're unlikely to have ventured far into (what is now) Ardoheim to randomly build a shrine to one of their sages there. The Withered Mountain is near the Southern extremity of the Incubus King's Domain, so it follows that there was a Northwestern elf kingdom, most likely on the coast northwest of what is now the Chalice, and a second Southwestern one encompassing territory west and south of Feroholm and the Withered Mountain. It's also a safe bet that the Northwest elf kingdom was hit first, since it would be facing Renthnor. This inference has been confirmed implicitly by SierraLee this discussion with DukeLeto7.The sequence in which these kingdoms fell is a guesstimate, but the assumption that the invasion progressed from the northwest extremity of Arclent to the east and the south seems intuitive enough. 1115 AE * Simon and Wendis meet while serving in the war.See SL's comments on this very page here, which thankfully ends all dispute on this date. * Birth of future High Priestess Sarai. 1117 AE * Marriage of Simon and Wendis. * Birth of Eytria as Princess of Darghelon. * Birth of Dheria as Princess of Gheldaron. c. 1113 - 1122 * Fall of nations in what is now the Chalice.Old Givini, if it was located in the same territory as New Givini, did not include the Chalice, so there must have been some other political entities here. * Fall of Givini. King of Givini and his personal guard make a last stand to allow their allies to escape. * Simon escapes from Givini with Ardan Army.Conversation with Givini clerk in the Merchant Camp. This must have happened after Simon was old enough for military service if he was present. Based on the dream of Wendis Simon has in the Orgasmic Empire, she asked him about his interest in a female Givini Captain, which would suggest that Givini was still a functioning country at the time they were first married. (Or at least first "dating".) Unfortunately, since Givini is evidently not the same as the Chalice (which seemed likely as of 0.28.0), we can't really be sure whether Givini fell before or after Vinario and Western Aram. c. 1117 - 1122 * Fall of Vinario.Vinario was located in the North of the Incubus King's Domain in what is now Tak'Kan, so it must have fallen before Western Aram. * Loss of Western Aram to the Incubus King.Conversation at campfire in Megail's Path. Vinario not being a part of Aram, this must have happened after Vinario was overrun. * Simon and Wendis carry on an affair with Linda, an aunt of the future Aramite Captain Palina while serving in Aram. Linda is killed in battle when Simon was present, and he carried her body back while severely wounded himself, which Palina witnessed as a child.Palina is surprised Simon recognizes her as an adult, implying that they last met before she was. That means she'd have to have been a child when she saw Simon carrying back Linda's body. This effectively means that this has to have taken place while Simon was fighting in Aram itself, since there is no reason for an Aramite child to have been near the line of battle anywhere but Aram. Since there is no indication that any fighting against the Incubus King took place in Aram after the official end of the war, and no indication of any other conflict of any kind in Aram that Simon and Wendis would have been involved in since, it follows that Linda died during the war. Palina was also quite clear that Simon and Wendis were already married when the affair with Linda took place. * Fall of the Southwestern Elf Kingdom.Since this territory must be at least partly adjacent to the Withered Mountain, military logic suggests it fell after Givini. * Destruction of the political leadership of the nations in the areas of Feroholm and Stineford, temporary occupation of these areas by the Incubus King. * Creation of the legions of Unpeople.This is implied to have been a late war turning point. * Repulse of the armies of the Incubus King from regions of Feroholm and Stineford, and also the territory of some of the ruined kingdoms west and South of Feroholm and the Withered Mountain. Ardoheim annexes all of these areas. * The Incubus King is trapped in Devil's Pass for several months through powerful Divine magic.Conversation on entering Devil's Pass. There being no way to get into Devil's Pass except by starting in Yhilin or the Stineford region, and it being unlikely to have happened during his advance into Stineford as opposed to his retreat, this had to be after he was kicked out of Stineford. (SL notes that teleportation was disabled by divine magic of the same type as Ivala's Wall at this time here.) It's a fair bet that his being personally trapped in this area led directly to the treaty that officially ended the war. 1118 AE * Birth of Iris in the Incubus King's Domain. 1120s AE 1120 AE * Birth of Megail in Yhilin. 1121 AE * Birth of Varia in Ghenalon. 1122 AE * Official end of the 2nd Arclent War, the Incubus King is recognized as ruler of territories held by his forces. * Birth of Antarion in Ardoheim. 1123 AE * Birth of future High Priestess Andra in Yhilin.She is listed as Yhilini. 1123-1155 AE * Church of Ivala wages an undeclared war on the Incubus King, ultimately resorting to the Chosen of Ivala. Military units serving the Ardan Army continue the fight in an apparently unofficial capacity at first, with only the Church armies remaining in the fight by the end.Hilstara fought with Simon and Wendis in the Ardan armies as a young teenager after the war officially ended. She refers explicitly to her service with the "Church armies" prior to becoming a mercenary in the conversation with Simon while they wait for her custom helmet. 1124 AE * Birth of Balia in Rodak.Yarra says her nationality is Rodakian at the Reunion. * Birth of Trin in Renthnor. 1125 AE * Birth of Carina in Ardoheim. 1126 AE * Birth of Orilise in Gheldaron. c. 1123 - 1128 AE * The Incubus King launches an amphibious invasion of what is now Zirantia, a secondary goal of which is the acquisition of powerful artifacts left by previous Incubus Kings.Robin says that the Incubus King invaded "what is now" Zirantia, implying that Zirantia was not in existence prior to this point. We have no indication how long the Zirantian campaign lasted other than that it began after the end of the 2nd Arclent War but before the death of Wendis. * Ardan and Ivalan Church armies, including Simon and Wendis, intervene to expel the Incubus King from Zirantia. * Hilstara, as a young teenager, serves with Simon and Wendis in the Ardan armyHilstara says they served together in the Ardan Army. prior to Wendis' death.SL says that they met Hilstara years after the marriage in Zirantia. c. 1126 - 1134 AE * Death of Varia's family in Western Ghenalon in arson/lynching.This happened while she was still a child per her conversation with Simon while setting up the explosives before the battle with the orc horde. * Owing to political pressure from the ambiguity of the line of succession to her brother King Alonon following the deaths of many of the royal family in the war, Tyna's mother marries after remaining single until late in life.See coversation between DukeLeto7 and SierraLee here. I am guessing the marriage took place ~5 years prior to Tyna's birth. 1127 AE * Birth of Biyue. * Birth of Janine to one of two major branches of the Yhilini Royal Family. 1128 AE * Birth of Aka in Ardoheim. * Birth of Fuani. * Birth of Ginasta in Renthnor. * Birth of Lynine in Darghelon. * Birth of Yarra in the Incubus King's Domain. * Wendis is killed by the spiritual remnant of an ancient Incubus King during a skirmish for control of its crypt between the Ardan/Ivalan Expeditionary Force and the forces of the Incubus King. Riala is present on the Incubus King's side.Riala's conversation during the meeting with Sarai and Janine at the end of Chapter 1 implies that she witnessed Wendis' death. 1129 AE c. 1129 - 1132 AE * Founding of the nation of Zirantia as a homeland for the Zirantian people.Robin indicates that the amphibious assault happened before Zirantia existed as a nation when describing Wendis' death in Wynn's lab. 1132 AE is an absolute maximum for the founding of Zirantia, because it has been existing more than two decades per Simon (Stineford Academy library conversation), and the Divine Claw has been around since at least Uyae's birth in 1132 AE. 1130s AE c. 1130 - 1145 AE * Simon spends several years in the Renthnor Wilds searching for knowledge that would help defeat the Incubus King.Conversation in Academy Library. No wild oats were sown. It is unlikely he would have gone wandering like this after adopting Robin or before the death of Wendis. He also spends a few months in Thenours.Conversation with Fheliel during trade negotiations. * During this period, Hilstara transfers from the Ardan Army to the Church armiesShe mentions serving with the Church armies while her custom helm is being crafted., then becomes a mercenary with the Redlight company. 1131 AE * Birth of Altina. * Birth of Dari in Thenours. * Birth of Elleani to an elf father and a noble Givini mother in the Incubus King's Domain. 1132 AE * Birth of Uyae in Zirantia. 1133 AE * Birth of Qum D'umpe. c. 1131-1137 AE * Birth of Tyna as daughter of King Alonon's youngest sister in Ardoheim.Age at the summit estimated as between 16 and 22. c. 1133-1145 AE * Death of Tyna's mother, Tyna adopted by King Alonon.Tyna said her mother had died when she was very young, guesstimating as being between age 2 and age 8. 1134 AE * Birth of Robin. 1135 AE * Birth of Nalili in Orgasmic Empire, last daughter of Esthera.There are reasons to suspect that Nalili is 18 in succubus years instead of human years... * Birth of Kai. * Birth of Tal. c. 1136 - 1146 AE * Megail earns the title of "Lady".From a certain point of view.Megail describes the Lady Megail as having been a "young woman" and the slum girl she abused as "about the same age". That implies an age of 16-26 for the time of the events in question, but the earlier half of that date range is a bit more probable, giving more time for her to gain experience as a merchant. 1138 AE * Birth of Min. 1140s AE c. 1138 - 1145 AE * The Fucklord acquires a shard and seizes control over Erosia.The presence of an Erosian child in his harem at The Gathering precludes his celibacy spell being cast prior to ~1145. Fheliel remembers his first appearance in Thenours during her reign. Elves have shorter lifespans than humans in TLS and she doesn't look older than 45, so she is extremely unlikely to have been on the throne 15 years prior to The Gathering. Lastly, the Fucklord's activities in Thenours are implied to have caused Dari's family to flee, and she was a child when it happened. Also, as Yarra implies, his current regime is unlikely to thrive for more than one generation before population issues make it implode. There's also no indication that the Fucklord waited long after acquiring his shard to take over Erosia, as it was one of the major ones and subtlety is not his forte... * Dari's family flees a smaller country in ThenoursPossibly either Tatseni or Stenai, but Dari specifically says it's one we would not have heard of, and we met a woman of a Tatseni background in the Stineford brothel, and that person gave no indication that Tatseni was all that obscure. by paying for passage on an ocean-going trading ship. Both her parents died during the voyage, leaving Dari an orphan in Ardoheim on her arrival.First conversation with Dari in "The Hole" near Ardford. c. 1140 - 1150 AE * The Skullcrusher acquires a shard somewhere in the Renthnor Wilds.He's after the Fucklord by order of seniority, so he must have gotten his shard some time after the Fucklord. c. 1140 - 1145 AE * Adoption of Robin by SimonShe was "elementary aged" at the time, see blog comment thread here.. c. 1143 - 1150 AE * Janine and the late King of Yhilin are married and ascend the throne as co-regnants.She's unlikely to have married and taken the throne before she was age 16, plus needs to have had a few years reigning alone before the first coup attempt. * Death of King of Yhilin, Janine reigns as sole monarch. c. 1143 - 1145 AE * Wynn settles in Zirantia and begins living alone in the wilderness, concentrating on her research.Wynn tells Simon she has been living alone in her lab for "about a decade" when they first meet again in Zirantia. Other conversations with Simon indicate that they had run into each other multiple times and in multiple locations for several years prior to her settling in Zirantia. c. 1144 - 1150 AE * Teenaged Dari undergoes a botched and unwanted Unwoman transformation. 1150s AE c. 1148 - 1153 AE * Varia steals cache of explosives in Thenours and flees to Arclent, begins life as a bandit chief in area around Ardoheim.Must have been just recent enough to have given time for Aka to build up a grudge against her. * Robin begins attending Thaumaturgical Academy in Stineford.The majority of students are teenagers, implying that Robin would have been a teenager or pre-teen when she arrived. * Simon begins accompanying and training the Chosen of Ivala while based in Feroholm.He's unlikely to have undertaken covert military service while Robin was still a child in his household. * Yarra flees the Incubus King's Domain. * Dari is arrested on false charges of assault and imprisoned in "The Hole".I'd be inclined to say this did happen 1153 AE because the imprisonment seems to have had a length of weeks or months, not years. Events of The Last Sovereign 1153 AE Spring/Early Summer * Simon and Altina accompany Kai to the fortress on Withered Mountain. Death of Kai and capture of Altina.There's less wiggle room here on the timeline than would appear. It can't have taken place before Spring because there's no indications of winter weather and a guy in Feroholm has already planted crops. But some guy in the House of Petitions before and after the end of Chapter 1 is soliciting donations for the "Midsummer's Ball". So Midsummer can not have happened yet by the very beginning of Chapter 2. * Riala implants Simon with a soul-shard. * Simon accompanies Tal to Delgar Forest, meets Aka. * Party discovers Yarra at cache of sexual power. Aka is corrupted. * Death of Tal. Yarra and Aka join party. * Yarra convinces Simon to partly embrace his power in Feroholm. Rescue of Qum. * Party meets Megail at merchant camp. * Party meets Orcent. * Party stays in Stineford, meets Hilstara. * Robin joins the party. * Party takes Devil's Pass to Yhilin. Hilstara joins after betrayal by Ivastan. * Party defeats palace coup against Janine in Ari-Yhilina. Simon acquires ownership of Trin. * Megail joins Harem after dispute with Reval and the Kingsmen. 1153 AE Summer/Early Autumn * The Doom King consolidates his initial army, recruiting orcs and succubi in the regions of Stineford and Feroholm. * Possible rescue of Altina. Possible encounter with Stark. Party meets The Impaler. * Riala warns the party of an impending invasion of Ardoheim by the Incubus King's orc horde. * The party acquires Commander Geoff's grudging permission to pass the Watchtowers, warning him of the impending attack. * The party meets Carina at the Dark Fortress while reconnoitering the mountain passes near the Watchtowers. Iris fires a Seed of Corruption at the fortress, which Carina destroys at the expense of her purity. Carina joins the party and the harem. * Battle of the Incubus King's orc horde, Carina's troops and the forces of the Doom King at the passes by the Dark Fortress. The Doom King becomes a vassal of Esthera, Simon is taken as a hostage by Esthera. * Simon's sojourn in the Orgasmic Empire.Even accounting for travel time from the Orgasmic Empire to Ari-Yihilina, the party split cannot have been much more than 120 days. And the same putz as above solicited Aka for donations for the "Midautumn Ball" at the start of her path. * Megail, Hilstara, Varia and Carina journey to Aram and Eustrin, first encounter with Mestan. * Aka, Robin and Trin lay groundwork for the plan in Ari-Yhilina. * Yarra, Qum and Orcent attend The Gathering of Kings. Ginasta terminates the Skullcrusher with extreme prejudice. 1153 AE Autumn * The Reunion. * Ardford Summit.There is a standing field of wheat at the shrine on the road to Ardford that isn't yet ripe, so this had to have taken place towards the start of Autumn. Simon's secret surprised by Vhala. * Rescue of Dari. Party investigates the misuse of unpeople with Vhala. * The party meets Antarion, a great duelist and and an incorrigible woman-chaser. * Trial of Radical Ivalans before King Alonon. Tyna acts as prosecutor. 1154 AE Winter/Spring * The Doom King gathers a large number of free orcs from throughout the region around Yhilin. 1154 AE Spring/Summer * Party possibly encounters Ralke. * The Doom King invades Yhilin.No winter weather during the Battle of Yhilin, plus Simon states that the party has been focused on the details of the plan for "several months" during the council of war at the Retreat on the day before the battle. * Party helps pacify and stabilize Ari-Yhilina after the Doom King takes control. 1154 AE Autumn * Party assists in diplomatic crisis in the Elven Kingdoms.There are leaves clearly getting ready to fall at the meeting site and the Forest of the First Root, plus some leaves on the ground already in both places. The Darghalese Ambassador visits to request aid "two days" after the conclusion of the Govern Yhilin I quest, but it's safe to assume some large interval of time had passed between the Battle of Yhilin and the end of Govern Yhilin I. * Lynine and Orilise join the Harem. 1155 AE Winter * Party visits Zirantia. * Uyae joins the party. Fuani emigrates to Yhilin with party. * Simon reunites and quarrels with Wynn. 1155 AE Spring/Early Summer * Possible birth of Implevon the Third in Yhilini orc breeding program. * Transformation of Orcent. Second anniversary of Simon's acquiring the shard. * Trade Negotiations between Orgasmic Empire, Ghenalon and Yhilin. * Simon's alter ego as a Commander of the Doom King's forces is given the name "Dargai" owing to an orcish malapropism.This is unmissable, right? 1155 AE Summer * Party visits Eustrin.Aram is rather far North of the equator, so Summer would likely be the only time its deserts were all that hot... but then again Aram's climate as a whole is rather nuts. * Mestan meets Simon, Simon reunites with Palina. * Neranda and the Doom King formalize a secret alliance between Eustrin and Yhilin. * Eustrin formalizes secret trade relations with Darghelon, Gheldaron, and the Maranite bedouin. * Border Incident between Yhilin and Aram. 3rd Arclent War 1155 AE Summer/Autumn * Strategic bombardment with Seeds of Corruption of all the free nations of Arclent by the Incubus King. Party deploys via teleportation to destroy as many seeds as possible. * Beginning of the 3rd Arclent War. * Yhilini Army under the command of Hilstara deploys to Aram to help intercept the forces of the Incubus King. Varia and (possibly) Altina accompany her as lieutenants. * Yarra, Qum and Nalili commence infiltration of the Incubus King's Domain, encounter and recruit Elleani in tunnels leading to the Chalice. * Robin helps her former professors and classmates destroy a Seed and prepare the Academy and Stineford as a whole for the coming conflict. Orcent arrives in Stineford with an advance guard of Yhilini orcs and succubi. * Aka, Uyae and Carina are deployed as military liaisons to Ardford, working with Tyna, Commander Geoff and Vhala. They assist in battle for the Ardan bridges. The Doom King and Simon teleport in to assist as well. Antarion helps Simon secure one bridge, but flees when an enslaved Riala appears. * Hilstara, Varia and (possibly) Altina work to coordinate Yhilini forces with those of Aram, encountering difficulty with the leadership of the Holy Legion. Grubbak appears, offering to defect with a force of the Incubus King's orcs. Mestan appears and offers to assist the cause with an assassination. Implevon the Third may possibly be activated as an aerial scout. * The Incubus King makes a surprise assault on Stineford, Robin helps direct the defense of the city and the Academy by using a temporary holy barrier to divide the invading orc horde in two, so that Orcent's force can defeat it in detail. * The Incubus King appears in person outside Stineford and breaches the barrier. Wynn reveals to Simon that she knows his secret, and teleports to the Academy to use necromancy on the hostile orcs in its defense. The Doom King teleports to the battlefield to confront the Incubus King in person, and eventually forces him to retreat with the assistance of the Academy's mages. The forces of the Incubus King are pushed South through Feroholm towards Ardford. * The Aramite Holy Legion leads an ill-advised offensive into the wastelands between Aram and the Incubus King's Domain, forcing Hilstara and her team to intervene to prevent a rout. The Aramite front becomes a war of attrition. * Yhilini dissidents exploit the distraction of the war to attempt a coup to overthrow the Doom King and Janine, but are defeated. * Yarra's team arrives at Gasm Falls in the Chalice, and begin sowing dissent among the local succubi and orcs, encountering a high level double agent who helps them compromise a Tower of Mist. Ginasta, with an Inquisitor and an unnamed Chosen of Ivala, exploits the breach of the Tower of Mist to teleport into Gasm Falls in preparation for a direct attack to assassinate the Incubus King. * Simon joins Robin and Orcent in Stineford and travel to Feroholm to help organize advance of the Doom Kiing's army towards the main body of the Incubus King's forces. They are joined by Robin's former classmate Sho, and repulse two sneak attacks on Feroholm. * Aka's team works with Vhala to mitigate the damage the war is doing to Ardoheim. * Simon travels to Ardford to coordinate strategy with High Priestess Hester. The Wall of Ivala is activated, dividing and trapping the Incubus King's armies in Ardoheim, while cutting off most of their supplies. * The Incubus King reveals the Unsuccubi, greatly increasing the chaos on the Ardan front. * Simon's alter-ego as Dargai is compromised by the Ardan government. * Riala is captured and deprogrammed by the Doom King. Together they turn Iris into a double agent. * Elleani's network of Givini survivors and Succubus dissenters is recruited by the forces of the Doom King. * Transformation of Grubbak. * Tyna asks her uncle, King Alonon to intervene more directly in the war effort. He refuses, but gives her the royal seal.It's unclear whether this is tantamount to investing her as Regent on his behalf, gives her a clear mandate as head of his majesty's government over and above the Steward, gives her a preeminent place on the royal council, or just increases her political prestige as the Ardan equivalent of the British Lord Privy Seal or Lord Chancellor, one of the Great Offices of State. But it is clear that Tyna's political importance has vastly increased. It is also unclear what, if any, significance the act of bestowing the seal has on the succession to the throne. Tyna requests the assistance of Vhala, Aka, Carina, Uyae, Lynine and Orilise in taking a more active leadership role in the Ardan government to direct the war effort. This is agreed to and the decision is ratified by Simon shortly thereafter. * Simon, with the assistance of Vhala, Aka, Carina and Uyae, destroys Unsuccubi and encourages the surrender of the forces of the Incubus King on the Western Ardan Front. * The Incubus King captures several teleportation mages in a bid to assault Ardford directly. Commander Geoff tries to stall the Incubus King in personal combat with the aid of Antarion, but Antarion abandons him to die. Despite this, the Incubus King's assault is repulsed. The teleportation mages are released by defecting succubi at the instigation of Iris. * Orcent and Grubbak, possibly with the assistance of the Impaler, Ralke and Implevon the Third, vie for the support of the orcs of the the Incubus King's Domain at the Bloody Spire. * Hilstara, with the aid of Varia and possibly Altina. attempts to hold a group of passes into Aram against a renewed orc onslaught organized personally by The Incubus King. * Ginasta attempts a direct attack on the Incubus King with the Inquisitor and the Chosen of Ivala. The latter two are killed, but Ginasta wounds the Incubus King seriously enough to weaken him. Simon and his party undertake an assault of their own to kill the Incubus King. * Simon defeats and kills the Incubus King, but declines to immediately take his shard. It is nearly stolen by the Lustlord, but Esthera intervenes to prevent this. Riala and Robin work together to implant the shard in Simon so that he can gradually "purify" it without taking it immediately. * The entirety of the the Incubus King's Domain surrenders to the Doom King. * Simon uses the power he has been given by the Doom King to heal as many of the Unsucubbi as he can. * Aka reconnects with Orcent and Grubbak to gauge their success at winning over the the Incubus King's orcs. * Yarra, Vhala and Carina attempt to prevent the local commander of the border between Ardoheim and the Incubus King's Domain from launching an offensive to reclaim some land in the area, but the situation is saved when Tyna is teleported in by King Alonon's magicWhich is almost certainly NOT related to Scrofula... to order the commander to stand down. * Trin uses her "particular set of skills" in the Incubus King's Domain to help Riala and Iris stabilize the political situation there. * Orilise negotiates with Biyue regarding the political situation in Zirantia, while Uyae and Wynn facilitate Zirantian-Ardan negotiations on the border. Unfortunately, The Fucklord uses the chaos to mount an assault on the Zirantian capital, but is turned back by a personal appearance of the goddess Antiala. Wynn is able to grab a sample of the goddess' magical signature in the ensuing chaos. * Robin and Sho must deal with an attack on the local succubi by the Magekillers, who are working on behalf of the local High Priestess of Ivala. * On the Aramite front, Hilstara works with Megail and Lynine to organize the cleanup and rebuilding, but has to disarm a confrontation between the two armies. Hopefully, Qum will be able to provide a magical solution... * The Doom King publicly takes Iris as one of his dominated servants. * A political settlement is reached for the Doom King's new empire, with it being subdivided into three autonomous vassal nations. New Givini in the south, led by Elleani, the Chalice States in the center, led by Riala, and a nation for the orcs known as Tak'Kan in the North, led by Grubbak. * Simon uses what military, political and economic resources he has available to him to help solve the many problems in the aftermath of the war, then works with Megail to invest his personal wealth in a productive way. References Category:Lore